


Lovingly Crafted

by WriteItSmall (scribblemyname)



Series: Comment Fic LiveJournal Stories [86]
Category: Leverage
Genre: Advice, Community: comment_fic, Episode: The Carnival Job, F/M, Fluff, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-17 12:52:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2310278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemyname/pseuds/WriteItSmall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Are you calling this beautiful, lovingly crafted, personalized safe cracker storebought?" Hardison glared.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lovingly Crafted

**Author's Note:**

  * For [storiesfortravellers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/gifts).



> For daria234's prompt: [Leverage, any/any(/any), homemade presents](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/556986.html?thread=78303674#t78303674)

"Homemade, Hardison," Nate reminded him dryly.  
  
"What?" Hardison protested. "Are you calling this beautiful, lovingly crafted, personalized safe cracker storebought?" Hardison glared.  
  
"It's meant to be a romantic gesture," Sophie interjected. "Homemade means something homey and—"  
  
"And that personalization isn't a good idea," Nate added, gesturing at the words 'Parker 2000.'  
  
Hardison kept glaring and started muttering about underappreciated genius.  
  
Sophie and Nate exchanged looks. He had asked their advice on a romantic gift for Parker, but clearly he'd passed the point of interest in further advice.  
  
Nate shrugged. Sophie nodded.  
  
"Good luck," she told the hacker.  
  
Nate chuckled. "You'll need it."


End file.
